Time Can't Bend
by SangoBFF
Summary: Rangiku unkowningly comits treason and is then sent away from the Soul Society. After a 15 year period, she is summmoned back to the Soul Society. She finds that even though her duties have changed, the bonds she's made haven't.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach! L

* * *

Matsumoto stirred in her bed as she rubbed her temples with her hands. _What an awful hangover._ She grimaced. The taste of vomit slowly filled her mouth, but before it spilled out she ran to the bathroom. After she was done relieving her stomach of the last remains of the sake, she collapsed on her bed. _Damn…_

Hitsugaya watched the door intently, waiting for his bubbly Lieutenant to enter the room. "She's late." he growled. He waited a few more minutes before he stood. He opened the door and began to head for Matsumoto's home.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Abarai? What is it?"

The red head came to stop in front of the short captain. Panting from his long run he held up a hand to Hitsuagya. Hitsugaya shifted his weight waiting for the Lieutenant to begin.

"Rangiku-san told me to tell you that she will not be in for work today. She has a horrible hangover and she isn't feeling very well." Renji then waited for Hitsugaya to let out his fury. But to Renji's surprise the captain just nodded.

"I see." he said then walked off, leaving the Lieutenant dumbfounded.

* * *

"Oi, Matsumoto! You in there?" Hitsugaya called out from behind the door. He knocked harshly on the wall and waited. He then heard the scuffle of feet on the other side of the close door. The door opened to reveal a half clothed Matsumoto. Hitsugaya didn't even flinch at the sight of the revealed woman, he looked her in the eyes, and not at other things. He wasn't that type of guy, and he was proud for it.

"Eh!? Captain, what on earth are you doing here?" Matsumoto hid behind the door frame, she didn't want her captain to see her this way.

"Abarai told me about your condition, are you ok-"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hitsugaya jumped at the sudden out burst, he quickly scanned the darkly lit room. Matsumoto started to close the door but Hitsugaya stopped her. A half naked man emerged from the hallway, he yawned and slung his arms around Matsumoto's waist.

"Whose the kid?" The man asked staring at Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto didn't meet her captain's gaze, "H-He's my captain."

The man snickered, "A captain? HA! I knew you weren't the smartest broad, but that's just to ridiculous. He's only a kid! C'mon, lets go back to the bedroom and have some more fun." He put his hand on Matsumoto's breasts and played with a lock of her hair with his mouth. She cocked her head away. This made the man angry, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back to him.

"Bitch. I basically own you now, remember? Last night how you kept screamin' my name over and over,"

"Don't," she began. He yanked her hair again.

"You even said, "Take me," didn't ya? And lets not forget, how I made you orga-"

"Please! Enough!" she begged.

"You tasted pretty good, bitch. And those tits, oh ma-"

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword. "ENOUGH! Now leave her alone before I cut you into pieces you bastard! She's not someone's play toy!" Ice began to form around where Hitsugaya was standing. Realizing the young captain's power, the man took a step back. "H-Hey man. I was j-just kiddin' okay? Now put your sword away…"

"Then leave." Hitsugaya stated coldly to the man. His teal eyes were focused on the man. "Now." he took a step toward the man. The man eye's were frantic like a caged animal's, he was panicking. "M-Matsumoto! Help me!" but she didn't.

The man sighed and shakily walked out the door, keeping an eye on Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya watched the man until he was out of sight. He then sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

Matsumoto reached out and grabbed his arm, "Captain, I-" she began but couldn't finish. She felt awful.

"Did you sell yourself to him for sex?" Hitsugaya questioned. His eyes were blank, and he started hard at Matsumoto. She shook her head violently, "No, I was drunk and I-"

"Imagine that, you drunk." Hitsugaya said harshly. "Don't bother coming to the office today." and with that, he was gone.

"Captain!"

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you feeling well?" Ukitake asked putting a hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. Hitsugaya pushed the extended hand away. "Of course I am Ukitake. Now if you please, I have work to do."

"Yes, of course." Ukitake bowed slightly and moved aside for the captain.

Hitsugaya stepped into his office and sighed. He got out his paper work, but couldn't do it. His thoughts were of Matsumoto, and how reckless and careless she was. _When will she learn? She has to learn how to be more responsible of her actions. _

After a few hours of thinking about Matsumoto. He drifted of to sleep with out getting any paperwork done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this chapter might be a little confusing… but this is 2 years since Matsumoto and Hitsugaya got into their lil fight! Oh and please if u want to help me with my grammar…I'm awful at it! Oh and R&R plz! Oh and the flashback are Italicized!

* * *

/_"Captain Hitsugaya, I will be honored to work with you as your new Lieutenant." the small blonde girl bowed in front of Hitsugaya. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness, "I will not let you down,"_

_Hitsugaya nodded, "I will also try my hardest to prove my strength to you."_

_Amaya Ehime stood respectively in front of him. She flashed him a smile, and she took his hand in her own. "Let's do a good job!" _

_His own mouth twitched into a smile, "Yes."/_

* * *

"Eh, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Hm?"

"What ever happened to your other Lieutenant? Umm…Rangaku or something?"

Hitsugaya looked up from his paper work to look at Ehime, "Rangiku Matsumoto was her name. Two years ago she committed _unknown_ treason. So she was then exiled."

"'Unknown treason?'" she asked questioningly.

"Yes. You see, she always like to go out drinking. And one night she met up with a man, Goro Aichi, he was once a Shinigami but was also thrown out due to unknown reasons. So he vowed he'd get revenge. Unknowingly he met up with Matsumoto, a Shinigami, at the bar. Later he found out she was a Shinigami, so he figured he could use her to get necessary information. He gave her enough sake to spill out every Shinigami secret she knew."

"The next day, I had met up with him, but I didn't know his secret plan. All I knew is that he used Matsumoto for pleasure and fun. So I chased him away. But that same day, he was caught sneaking into Captain-Commander's office. He was planning on killing him, but thankfully was caught. Being the coward he was, he said that Matsumoto had helped him. She had denied the accusation but was still found of committing treason. But I knew better, she would have never said those things if she was sober. She's a highly respectable person who has high loyalty for those higher ranking than her. She'd never do something so horrible on purpose."

Ehime stood and stared at her new captain. _He misses her…_

"Captain Hitsugaya, I may not be Matsumoto, but I will try my hardest to make up for what she has missed out on. And if you say she didn't do it on purpose, than I believe you. You seem to care for her a lot, and you seem to know her well."

Hitsugaya didn't look at Ehime but smiled, "You are just like her you know."

Ehime smiled, "Well then, let's start on our work shall we? Oh! And later we can go out and watch the sunset! Oh- but if you don't…" Hitsugaya tuned her out and rested his head on the back of the chair.

Hitsugaya smiled to himself, he missed Matsumoto, but the new Lieutenant wasn't all that bad.

* * *

"Matsumoto-san! Get to work!"

"Oi! What do you think I'm doing granny? Don't get your panties in bunch!"

"And the same goes to you Matsumoto-san!" the angry woman called out to Matsumoto.

"Ha! To bad for you, I ain't wearing any!"

Silence.

Matsumoto giggled to herself and grabbed the tub of dirty clothes. She walked down to the river and began to wash them, she silently hummed to herself.

She squinted her eyes to block the sun, but kept on going. The sun was just starting to rise, she carefully looked up into the sun's rays.

"Aa, captain always loved the sunrise and sunsets. I wonder if he's looking at this one right now…" she leaned back on her elbows and smiled.

_/"Caaaaaptain!" she tugged on his sleeve and pointed toward the sky. "Isn't beautiful!?"_

_He gently looked over at her, sleep was glazing over his eyes but he managed to stay awake for the sunrise, "Yes." he said sleepily. He allowed exhaustion to overcome him, his head fell slightly and his shoulders hunched over a little. He began to breath peacefully, his hair fell forward covering his eyes. Matsumoto smiled, "Oi captain, if you were that tired you shouldn't have waited up for me!"/_

A soft smile made its way onto Matsumoto's lips. This was one of her favorite memories with her captain. She never wanted to forget this moment in time.

She then stood up and made her way back to the tiny hut she now called home.

* * *

_13 years later._

"Ehime, please step into my office." Hitsugaya called out to his friend.

"Captain, I told you, call me _Amaya._" she giggled. In her hands behind her back held a card and a very small flower. Today was Valentines Day, and she wanted to get him something, it wasn't all that worth mentioning but she hoped he would like it.

He cleared his throat, "A-Amaya, I mean."

She burst into the room, unable to keep her composure, "Happy Valentine's Day, ca-" she tripped over the rug, she squealed out as her feet fell from out under her. Hitsugaya ran to her and caught her in his arms.

A scarlet blush crept onto her face, "C-Captain, I remember when I was taller then you…and now you tower over me!"

It was true, the once four feet tall captain, now stood a staggering six feet tall.

The wonders of growth spurts.

He smiled, "Yeah, and I also remember when I couldn't do this," he grabbed Ehime around her waist and lifted her up in the air, she squeaked out a small yelp, but was laughing. "Captain!" she giggled. He gently put her down and smiled at her, "Are those my Valentines Day gifts?" he walked over to the card and flower that laid on the floor. Ehime blushed but handed then to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said again, she opened her arms and gave him a friendly hug. Hitsugaya returned the hug but didn't smile.

_/"Happy Valentines Day captain!" Matsumoto greeted him with one of her infamous hugs. His nose crashed in between her breasts, "Oi! Can't breathe!" he called out. _

"_I'll let you go if you wish me a happy Valentine's Day!" she teased._

_He sighed but agreed._

_He lowered his gaze and a small blush crept onto his face, "Happy Valentine's Day, Matsumoto."/_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own Bleach!

* * *

It was cold.

Ehime stood just outside her captain's office. She rubbed her hands back and forth trying to regain sensation in her numb hands. She shivered as a cold breeze gently blew a crossed her skin. The young girl shifted her weight from foot to foot, as she held her kimono closer to her skin.

_Captain Hitsugaya… What's going on in there?_

She stared hard at the door, waiting for the two men to step out of the office. Hitsugaya and Ukitake were having a conversation, and she was told to wait outside until further notice.

Something was wrong, she could tell. The way in which Ukitake's eyes were filled with seriousness and sadness was enough of a hint that something was wrong.

Just then, the door opened.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I know this is hard news, so please don't keep your emotions locked away." he bowed to Hitsugaya and turned; he gave Ehime a small smile and walked away.

She looked up at Hitsugaya. His skin was pale and his eyes held no emotion. He looked as if he was looking at an unseen thing.

She had never seen her captain look so….so….distant.

"C-Captain?" she asked nervously, wondering if in fact that was her captain. "Are you okay?" she took a step forward.

"You must be freezing. You're shaking." he said monotonously. He made a small hand gesture to tell her to come inside.

Indeed, she was cold. But the emotionless look he had was the thing that got her body shaking.

When she stepped inside warmth hit her body, she quickly stepped over to the fire. She stared into the crackling pit; it was the only thing in the room that was making noise.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

No reply.

"Please captain! You're worrying me!"

He turned to look at her; he noticed the pleading in her voice and eyes. However, this didn't change his demeanor.

"Nothing is the matter, Ehime."

She grabbed his arm, "Fifteen years!"

He gave her a questioning look.

Teary eyed, she continued, "That's how long we've known each other!"

"But, I guess that means nothing to you." she released his arm and walked back to the fireplace. Warm tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she didn't stop them from falling.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake, what's the matter with captain Hitsugaya?" Ehime played with the cup of tea that had been given to her a few minutes ago. The man looked at Ehime, and gave a sad smile.

"I do think that's it best that you and captain Hitsugaya dis-"

Ehime cut him of abruptly, "He won't tell me anything! I keep asking him, but he shut himself down. He's closed me out…" she slammed her eyes shut to close out the thoughts of Hitsugaya's emotionless stare. She stiffened her body and reopened them. "Please, I'm begging you captain Ukitake, tell me."

Ukitake sighed; Hitsugaya was just to damned stubborn sometimes.

"His long time friend, Momo Hinamori, passed away yesterday." the captain sighed, "From injuries given to her by former captain Aizen." he stated sadly.

"And captain Hitsugaya made a promise that he would always protect that young girl, so as you can see, captain Hitsugaya blames himself for Momo-san's death."

Ehime tensed, her poor captain! She held back the tears, _He's probably been holding in his tears and pain! Yet…I can't do a single thing!_

Ehime bowed her head as the tears slid down her cheeks, "H-He needs to understand! He's still so young, he can't possibly think that keeping yourself locked away is the way to feel safe!" Ukitake was stunned at her sudden outburst. He patted Ehime on her shoulder, "If only he realized that he has friends he can lean on! Then maybe…_maybe_ he might not feel so horrible." she spat out. She quietly rose from the futon and bowed at the waist, "Thank you captain Ukitake for your help."

He nodded.

She then turned and walked slowly toward her captain's office.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, did you hear?"

The white haired boy looked up from his desk, "What is it, Abarai?"

"Momo is being laid to rest in a week, the rescheduled the burial process."

"I see."

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

"Please go."

Hitsugayas's eyes met Renji's soft pleading eyes, "I'll try." murmured Hitsugaya.

"Momo would appreciate it," Renji turned to leave, "Oh, hello Amaya."

Teal eyes met green eyes in a soft contrast. Ehime stood and never wavered her eyes from Hitsugaya's, "Hello, Renji-san."

Renji, noting the tension in the small room took this chance to escape.

Ehime ran over to her captain and slammed her hands on his desk. Ink and papers scattered everywhere. However, they never took their eyes off each other, "Captain! I'm here for you!" she cried. Hitsugaya sat there, as his eyes grew larger, "Ah…"

Ehime caught him in a swift hug, "Believe me."

His eyes softened a little, and he wrapped his arms around the small girl. His body shook with small sobs, but he never let a tear fall. His grip on Ehime tightened and finally he let go, "Thank you." he said.

Ehime, noting the soft smile on his lips, beamed up at him.

* * *

"Matsumoto-san?! W-What is that?!" the old woman stood on a chair and swatted the hell butterfly away, "Aiiii! Its coming closer!"

Matsumoto snickered, "It won't bite."

She held out her slim finger, the butterfly landed on it and relayed the message,

"_**Former Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. The Soul Society has been told of Goro Aichi forming a group of rioters to attack Shinigami. We like to request your assistance regarding this manner. Please come to the Soul Society for more information. That is all."**_

The hell butterfly, fluttered away gracefully, leaving Matsumoto stunned.

"T-They, want me to help them? After what they did to me? Never! I won't do it, I-" she stopped and smiled a little.

"I get to see my friends! Oh and I must go out drinking with Shunsui and Shuhei! And party with Orihime and Rukia!" she twirled around the room and giggled with excitement. The thought of all the things she and her friends had to catch up on filled her mind, she smiled bubby and giggled.

She quickly changed into a kimono and ran through the door.

"Oi! Matsumoto-san! You can't just leave me here to clean up your mess you lazy woman!"

* * *

Matsumoto entered the Soul Society's front gates. She held her breath as she remembered living here with her friends and her captain…

CAPTAIN!

She squealed with delight, how could she have forgotten about Hitsugaya?

"M-Matsumoto? Oh my! How lovely you've gotten! It's been what, twenty years?" Matsumoto turned toward the familiar voice, "Captain Shunsui!" she giggled and ran toward him, "Oi! We MUST catch up on some drinking." he laughed.

Wrapping her arms around him she smiled, "It's been to long…"

"Let's not get to emotional 'kay?" he teased. However, he was happy to see her again, that he couldn't hide.

She smiled, "Right!" she said in her usual singsong voice.

"It's been great to see you, but I have to go see the Captain-Commander, they need my help in something important. That's why I'm here."

He nodded, "After you're done, make sure you stop by and see Hitsugaya." he tipped his hat and kept on with his walk.

Her eyes widened. The tone in which he said it in, and the way his eyes changed;

scared her.


	4. Chapter 4

Matsumoto hummed quietly while she walked to the 10th Division. She scanned the area for any one she knew, but there wasn't anyone.

She kept glancing all around her, trying to find the white-haired boy she hadn't seen in fifteen years. She had missed him a lot during their long time away from each other. She twiddled her fingers behind her back, as butterflies danced in her stomach while she walked.

She was insanely nervous.

_Calm down Rangiku, _she told herself,_ it's just a reunion!_ She smiled happily and started to skip a little, "I get to see captain!" she giggled.

She continued on her way to the 10th division.

After a few more minutes passed she saw it; the old office building.

Slowly, she walked toward the door, hand shaking she tapped lightly on the wall surrounding the door.

"Come in!" she heard a familiar voice say, followed by the scratching of a pen.

She quietly smiled to herself, _same old captain, doing paperwork. _

"Oi! I said come in!" came the voice, a little harsher this time.

Holding her breath, she opened the door.

"C-Captain?" she said, peeking through the door, but the sight she saw surprised her. Her captain had _changed._

He wasn't the short, kid captain she had remembered. Now, he was a man, and wasn't so short anymore.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened a little, as he slowly set down his pen. His eyes slowly made their way up from the paper and locked onto Matsumoto's eyes.

She gave a weak smile, "Been a while, hasn't it?" more of a statement than a question.

With his eyes still wide, he slowly rose from his seat, "M-Matsumoto?" he couldn't believe it was her, after all these years…

She nodded, tears forming in her blue eyes, "It's me, Rangiku Matsumoto."

He softened his eyes a little and walked over to her. Matsumoto giggled, "Wow, you've sure gotten tall." the top of her head just reached under his chin. She looked up into the teal eyes that she still found stunningly beautiful. "But I must say I liked you better when you were shorter."

He gave a soft smile, "Ah. So you _liked_ suffocating me?"

She laughed, "Aww, you gonna miss it?" she bounced up and down, causing her breasts bounce as well.

"Not at all." he smirked looking at her, not her chest. Even though he hadn't seen her in fifteen years, he was still immune to her "charms". She gave a slight pout, "But I will! Captain you were just so cute!" she squealed. Unable to fight it any longer, she grabbed him around the neck, forcing his nose into her cleavage. Caught off guard by the sudden hug he began to flail his arms, "Cam'f breafe!" his muffled voice chocked out.

After she let him go, she began to laugh loudly. Blushing, Hitsugaya told her this was no way to treat a captain. Matsumoto countered with a dirty suggestion while Hitsugaya franticly denied it.

They way they acted; you would have never known that they hadn't seen each other in fifteen years.

* * *

_/"Matsumoto-san, we will be needing your help, you see, we need you to spy on Goro for a little bit. Learn what his plans are, and see if he is going to attack the Soul Society."_

_She stood respectively waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't she felt the need to speak, "Captain-Commander, how will I get into his squad?"_

_He looked down at her through his old sagging eyes, "You and him have a past, am I correct?" although he didn't look angry, his words sounded harsh and hateful, "He got some information out of you once, now it is your turn. You owe this to us."_

_Matsumoto bit her tongue, she wanted to say something but it would have been considederd disrespectful. _

"_I'll do it." she said after a long pause, "On one condition," the Captain-Commander sighed but she ignored him, "if I do this, you assign me back onto Squad Ten!"_

_He shook his head, "You've been replaced." he said bluntly. "But, if you do a good job, I'll consider putting you in the squad."_

_She bowed her head trying to hide her emotions. _

_Replaced?_

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, where is Matsumoto-san going to sle-?" Ehime rushed into the office, but stopped when she saw Matsumoto.

Her vision of Matsumoto was much different than the woman that stood before her. For example her chest…

"You must be Amaya-chan." Matsumoto greeted her with smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Matsumoto." Ehime smiled back, "Ah, yes hello! I've heard much about you." Hitsugaya gave Ehime a sharp look, "Ehime!" he cried.

Matsumoto lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? What did he say?" she leaned in closer to Ehime. "C'mon!"

"Well…"

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, "E-hi-me…" he warned.

She squeaked out an apology.

"Captain! You're scaring the poor girl!" Matsumoto hit the boy with a piece of paper that was lying nearby, "Hmph!" he said then turned his back toward her, "What I _said_ was that you were reliable when the situation depended on it."

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "I don't waste words over lies Matsumoto." a slight blush spread over his face.

Matsumoto wrapped him in one of her bear hugs.

* * *

Matsumoto sighed, this was depressing.

She shifted uncomfortably on the hard futon, "Ugh!"

She was laying on the floor in the practice arena for Squad Ten; she couldn't sleep in her old apartment since Ehime now lived there. Therefore, they had decided that she would sleep in here.

And to top it all off, it was freezing in here!

She slowly got up from the futon and walked out of the arena. She headed for the office, maybe if she was lucky; she could fall asleep on the couch instead.

When she got there, she saw that a small candle was glowing. She stood silently, waiting to see if she could hear anyone or anything. All she heard was the scratching of a pen. She smiled silently to herself, _captain…_she turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

A few minutes later, she returned with a tray of tea. Gently knocking on the door, she whispered, "Captain?" he was sitting on the floor doing paperwork. She smiled, she'd never seen him do work on the floor before.

"Hm?"

She smiled and entered the dimly lit room, "I have tea!" she said holding out the tray, Hitsugaya only nodded.

"Ugh captain!"

He sighed but took a cup of tea, "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked sipping the warm liquid.

"I should ask the same!" she countered.

"I have to do extra paperwork, since I won't be here tomorrow." he softened his eyes a little. It was Momo's funereal.

Realizing that something was the matter Matsumoto leaned in close to her captain, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I ever gave you a reason to believe something was the matter." he said blankly.

"I've known you for a long time captain, I know when you're sad." her eyes burned deeply into the side of his head but he never turned to look at her.

Knowing that Matsumoto would keep pestering him unless he told her what was wrong; he decided it would be good for his health to tell her.

"Momo, she…" but the words would come out. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to form the words, but again, they would not come out.

"Damnit!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the ground. "Why?! Why, couldn't I have been there to protect her?! If I was there when Aizen stabbed her, I would have…I would have…I let her die!" his eyes were squeezed shut, trying to stop tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Matsumoto only placed a hand on his shoulder, "Captain…" she began, but he moved his shoulder and glared into her eyes. She gasped and let her hand stay in mid air shaking. He never had looked at her like that before, with such…_hatred._

"You don't get it,_" _he hissed, "she's dead because I wasn't there for her!" ice began to form around him and along the walls.

However, not even for a second was Matsumoto scared.

"Captain…" she trailed off. How could she help him? Saying it will be okay would just be a lie. In addition, Hitsugaya wouldn't believe her if she said that, it wasn't his fault. So how could she…?

"Captain," she began again, "look at how pretty the stars are tonight."

He didn't move to look at the stars; he just stayed there hugging his knees to his chest, his head resting gently on his knees.

"You know, I don't think Momo blames you- for her death I mean. She wasn't that type of person; she was kind and loving toward everyone. So what makes you think she blames you?" her eyes drifted toward her captain. He gave her a sideways glance with one eye opened, she smiled softly at him.

"I made a promise to protect her. And I broke it."

"That's why I don't make promises…they break to easily."

He snorted, "Figures…"

"Aw! What do you mean by that?" she pouted a little, and he smiled at her.

"You don't seem like the type to keep a promise."

"Oh but I do captain! Like this one time…" she stopped. "Y-You smiled."

"Yeah? Got a problem with it?"

"No, not at all." she smiled.

In fact, she loved his smile. She hated to see him so sad and angry like he was a couple of minutes ago, and now here he was smiling.

"Ya know captain, I think you're bipolar."

"Huh why?" he gave her a confused look.

She sat down next to him and gently laid her head on his shoulder, "No reason." she teased. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. He nudged her gently with the shoulder her head was laying on; "Hm?" she asked staring out at the stars through the window.

He smiled softly, leaned his body into hers, and relaxed, "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_Omg more reviews! I'm so happy haha! Thank you!

Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough for all of you, let me know wht ya'll think! :DD

* * *

Matsumoto waited patiently for Hitsugaya to return from Momo's funereal. She sat calmly in the office with Ehime, both women lost in their own thoughts.

_Momo please let captain somehow know that you are okay. He's not doing so well…_Matsumoto thought while staring into her lap. It's been over an hour, and she was growing more and more anxious with every second that passed. She looked up at Ehime; the girl was just staring blankly at the door.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"Does captain Hitsugaya hide his emotions from you?" the girl looked up through her bangs at Matsumoto.

She chuckled a little, "All the time. But he's kinda bad at it sometimes. He may act cold and serious, but on the inside I think he's really warm and caring toward everyone." she spoke softly. Hitsugaya was a very complex teenager, but he couldn't get past Matsumoto.

Ehime smiled, "I think that too."

* * *

He stood looking at the grave.

_**Here lies a caring young woman. She graced everyone who knew her with her presence, she will be greatly missed.**_

He knelt on one knee beside the grave and rubbed his hand on the cold gravestone, "Momo, I don't know if you can here me, but," he gently laid his forehead on the cold surface before he continued, "I'll miss you."

Hitsugaya silently stood and bowed respectively before he departed from the grave. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

_/"Shiro-chan!"/ She stuck her tongue out and made a face at him._

"_Bed wetter-Momo!" he countered and stuck his tongue out as well. /_

"Goodbye, Momo."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued on his way to the Squad Ten office.

As he approached the office, he inhaled deeply, trying to regain his composer. He didn't want to seem weak.

He opened the door to find that Matsumoto was sleeping peacefully. She was sleeping stretched out on the couch; her ginger hair was slightly covering her face.

Careful not to wake up Matsumoto, he silently walked over to his desk to get his sword. He grabbed it, and turned to walk back but a slim hand grabbed his haori. Caught off guard, he let out a slight squeak.

"Captain?" came the sleepy voice.

He looked down to find a pair of blue eyes watching him, "I've never heard you make a sound that cute before." she smirked up at him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, taking her hand away from his clothes. She shifted slightly but shook her head.

"Then what did?"

"My dream."

He gazed down at her, should he continue this conversation? With Matsumoto anything was risky, even a simple dream could contain knowledge that he didn't want to know about. Things to _personal…_

But he took the chance anyway, "Was it a nightmare?"

"Sorta."

He sighed and sat next to her, "What was it about?"

"Gin." she said blankly. Her eyes hardened and the air around her grew tense.

Awkwardly, he put a hand on her shoulder.

He wasn't good with heart-to-hearts. But he would try, just for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Damn. This was just too weird for him.

She let her head hang down, and her hair fell swiftly over her shoulders. A slight whimper escaped her throat; she then quickly shot her head up.

"Of course I'm fine captain! It's just a dream right?!" even though she sounded happy, he could see the remains of tears on her face. Pain shot through his heart and he winced at her fake happiness. He then did something that surprised them both, he hugged her.

Caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her, she gasped slightly.

"Captain?"

He put his mouth closely to her ear, and she shivered under his warm breath.

"You don't have to pretend around me." he said still hugging her. She smiled softly with tears in her eyes, "Okay." she said quietly.

Nudging her head into the base of his neck, she let the tears fall. She hugged him back extremely tight, wanting to feel protected by his strong body.

For once, he didn't care that Matsumoto was suffocating him.

* * *

"Where's Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked Ehime when he stepped into the office.

"She's off on her mission, captain."

"Mission?"

"Yeah, that's the whole reason why she came back. The Captain-Commander, asked for her help in catching Goro Aichi. Since they um, had a past…" she trailed off and sat down at her seat to begin paperwork.

He nodded, "Ah." and continued on his work. Then the thought hit him, "Wait!" he shouted, making Ehime jump and her pen flew out of her hand.

"C-Captain?" she asked breathlessly, still startled by his outburst.

"She's putting her life in danger just to capture some weakling?!" he stood up and headed for the door.

Suddenly, he felt very protective of Matsumoto.

"Where are you going?" Ehime called out to him. When he didn't answer she ran outside, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Oi! Goro-sama, there's some chick out here askin' fer ya!" the muscular man hooked his thumb outside.

Goro shifted his eyes toward the door way, "Let her in."

The man nodded and opened the door for Matsumoto. She bowed her thanks and walked quickly over to Goro.

"Remember me?" she asked putting her hands on the desk and leaned forward so he could see clearly down her shirt.

_Damnit! I really don't wanna do this!_

Goro gave a sly smile and looked down her opened shirt, "Hell yes I do! How could I forget such a body?"

Matsumoto mentally gagged in her mind. She _really _didn't want to do this!

She forced herself to lean in further, "Well then, can you let me into your squad?" she gave him a slight pout.

"One condition." he said leaning back into his chair, still smiling slyly.

He took the bait.

"You 'n me get to know each other a little better, if you get what I'm saying."

_Shit._

She nodded her head, "Deal."

He stood up and grabbed her arm, "Now how 'bout you show me your powers? You gotta be powerful if you were a Shinigami." he led her outside to open field.

He stood about fifty feet from her, and motioned for the muscular man to stand beside him. The man smiled and withdrew his sword; it had to be about ten feet long, she guessed. He then took the fighting stance and motioned for Matsumoto to do the same.

She just stared, "Am I going to fight you?"

"I won't go easy on ya, just 'cause yer the boss's lady." he smirked, obviously thinking he was going to win the fight easily.

Realizing his thoughts she smiled to herself, "Oh my. How scary!" she said sarcastically but she unsheathed Haineko and took the fighting stance. Sensing the weakness of his reiatsu, she noted that she wouldn't even have to use her newly gained skill; Nekomata Haineko.

"If you win, you're welcomed into my squad," Goro said suddenly, "but if you lose, you'll be killed." he said with a smirk.

"Seems fair enough." she said, widening her stance. She hadn't fought in a while, so she wanted to have some fun.

Looking deep into the eyes of her opponent, she gave the most arrogant smile she could.

With a wave of his arm, Goro yelled out a single word, "Attack!"


	6. Chapter 6

The muscular man ran straight for Matsumoto with his sword raised in the air. She flash stepped just in time, dodging the oncoming attack. The man, slightly confused as to where Matsumoto had gone, let down his guard. She quickly kicked him in his back, with a startled yelp he fell forward.

"Don't let your guard down, Hotaka!" Goro yelled from the sidelines. Hotaka looked over to Goro and nodded, but he also let his guard down again. Matsumoto flash stepped and cut his right arm in two.

She looked back at Hotaka, but he just laughed. He grabbed his arm and put in back into its original spot, a blue light glowed around his arm and within seconds it was healed.

"I'm not that easy to hurt bitch." Hotaka spat just a few inches from Matsumoto's sandal. She furrowed her eyebrows together in disgust and swung Haineko at him, causing him to jump back.

He jumped up into the air, and raised his sword high above his head, "Kaji Kougeki!" he yelled and swung his sword. A blast a fire hurled toward Matsumoto, and she put her sword in front of her face, "Unare, Haineko!" a small ash like shield took on the full force of the attack.

Hotaka landed and began to laugh, "Hot _and_ strong?! Damnit, maybe I might jus' take you fer myself!" he took another fiery swing at Matsumoto, but she dodged it.

Barely.

* * *

"Ukitake!" Hitsugaya flashed stepped right in front of the white haired captain. Ukitake smiled, "Captain Hitsugaya! You look happy today, I'm glad. Matsumoto-san sure has a good effect on you captain."

Hitsugaya turned his head to cough, or to hide a slight blush that had crept onto his face. Ukitake couldn't tell.

"Ukitake, where was Matsumoto sent for her mission?" his mood was alert and tense. And his eyes showed it.

They normally gave away his emotions that he tried so desperately to hide.

"I think Matsumoto-san is in the 80th district of Rukongai."

"What?!" Hitsugaya eye's widened and he took a step back. "That's a dangerous district! And how many men do you think will try to touch her?! She won't make it!"

Ukitake gave a slight frown, a little disappointed in Hitsugaya.

He then put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, causing to the young man to look up at Ukitake. His eyes were serious and he spoke sternly, "Don't degrade your Lieutenant's strength, captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto-san is a very strong person and can handle herself. Have some faith in her like she has in you."

Hitsugaya glared up at the older man, but didn't say anything. Feeling somewhat guilty, Hitsugaya slightly bowed his head.

"And even if you wanted to go help her you couldn't. She's working as a spy for the Soul Society, if you help her you'd put her life in even more danger that what she is in already." Shunsui said emerging from the hallway; a smile plastered on his lips.

Hitsugaya looked at both men, and sighed. They were both right.

"I keep forgetting how tall you've gotten Hitsugaya-san." Shunsui said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Hitsugaya; noting the fact that he was now only a few inches shorter than both of the captains, gave a small smile. Shunsui winked at Hitsugaya and turned toward Ukitake, "Let's go get a drink shall we?"

Ukitake smiled, "Of course! Captain Hitsugaya would you care to join us?"

"No thanks."

Shunsui laughed and put his arm around Ukitake's shoulders, "Then let's drink extra for Hitsugaya-san!" both men laughed and marched down the hallways pumping their fists in the air.

Hitsugaya shook his head and let out a small smile. He then turned on his heels and walked down the hallway.

Even though both men were right about Matsumoto and her situation, he still couldn't help but feel worried.

* * *

Blood was slowly soaking her left arm, the cut wasn't deep, but it was long. Clinging to her sword she held it out in front of her, "C'mon Hotaka! I'm not tired yet, and here you are panting!" she smirked and held her stance.

"At least I'm not bleedin' wench!" he took off running with his sword raised, fire burning around the tip of the blade. Matsumoto dogged it, and stabbed Hotaka in the back. Spinning around on his heel, he attempted to stab Matsumoto but she knocked the sword out of his hand.

_This guy isn't as weak as I had originally thought_. She watched Hotaka carefully, his reiatsu was still weak. Not nearly as powerful as her own. _So why…?_

Realizing she let her guard down, she quickly withdrew from her thoughts. Not wanting to make this fight last any longer she put her sword above her head, and closed her eyes. Focusing all of her power into her blade.

"Nekomata…"

As if it the sun suddenly disappeared, the sky went dark. The only light came from Matsumoto's blade. Her eye brows furrowed and she took a sharp intake of breath, "…Haineko!" she said completing the incantation to her most powerful attack yet.

Goro raised and eyebrow, "Nekomata Haineko?"

A large two tailed cat emerged from the tip of Matsumoto's blade, Hotaka's eyes widened and he took a few steps back."

"B-Boss?!" he looked franticly over at Goro, but Goro showed no sympathy.

"Attack." Matsumoto said under her breath.

With amazing speed, the two tailed cat leapt toward Hotaka. He tried to block himself with fire attacks, but it didn't work on the cat; already made of ash.

He let out a deep yell as the cat made its way closer to Hotaka. Closing his eyes, he winced. But the cat just turned into ash and passed over Hotaka; realizing this, Hotaka opened his eyes and laughed.

"Your stupid attack didn't work!" his body shook with uncontrollable laughter. But Matsumoto just snickered at the man, "Don't be to sure." she said mockingly.

"Huh? What do yo-" the man looked quickly down at his right arm. It was slowly turning into ash, "What the hell?!" his eyes turned frantic and he tried to brush off the ash.

Goro let out a small laugh. Matsumoto turned toward the sneering man.

"Ah, so you attack turns the victim into ash? Such a hard attack to block…" he trailed off and looked over toward Hotaka.

"And not just that," Matsumoto said sheathing her sword, "it also turns his sword into ash so that the person cannot use his powers to regenerate himself."

Hotaka let out a final scream before his whole body turned into ash.

"What an incredible power." Goro walked toward Matsumoto and placed a hand on her back, "You're in."

* * *

Hitsugaya fidgeted as he waited in the office for Matsumoto to return. He never liked missions where people had to go alone, what if they needed help?

"Matsumoto…"

"Yes captain?" a bubbly voice from the doorway asked. Hitsugaya's eyes shot up, and there she stood; Matsumoto.

"You're late." he huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he walked calmly over to her.

"So where'd you go off to?" he asked casually, pretending not to know that she was working a spy for the Soul Society. She smiled up at him, "Oh, I went to go visit Orihime-chan! I haven't seen her in so long!"

Hitsugaya sighed, why wasn't she telling him the truth?

"Oh how….fun." he stated lacking emotion. Matsumoto sighed but went over to his desk and sat down.

"Captain lets do something fun!" looking playfully up at him she smiled. He walked over to the desk, "I have work to do."

"I bet after all these years you're still a virgin. You're no fun!"

He blushed a deep red and slammed his hand on the desk, "Matsumoto!"

"Oh capatin have you?" she looked up at him and gasped, "With Amaya-chan maybe?"

He turned an ever deeper shade of red and glared into her eyes, "Drop it, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto gaped up at him, "You have?!" she jumped up and grabbed his hands, "You're a man now, captain!"

He yanked his hands away, "No! We haven't done anything like that! We don't even like each other Matsumoto!"

"Why not?"

He turned toward her and crossed his arms over his chest. Not making eye contact with her he spoke softly, "She's getting married."

"Oh." she noticed how sad he looked.

_He must like her._ She told herself, while watching Hitsugaya's body language. _He looks mad._

She took a step toward him and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, capatin. You seem to like her, but she doesn't love you back."

She bowed her head and her bangs covered her eyes, "What a sad way to love."

Surprised by her serious tone; Hitsugaya let out a small laugh, taking her out of her emotional state, "I don't like her, Matsumoto. The guy she's marrying is just a lowlife."

"O-Oh…"

"Yeah." he put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the window. He let out a small sigh and leaned against the window frame, "I don't love anybody anyhow." he looked back at Matsumoto over her shoulder.

She gave him a smile and ran up to him, "Neither do I! And I don't think anyone loves me, so let's just stay the two most beautiful _single_ Shinigami in the Soul Society!" she laughed and fist pumped the air.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure plenty of men will confess their love for you Matsumoto. And I'm almost positive that you'll love one of them."

She shook her head vigorously, "Nope! I'll stay single my whole life!" she said in a singsong voice and clasped her hands together, "Aw. I'll miss the sex though."

Hitsugaya "coughed" and turned his head, "Matsumoto…" he warned.

She giggled and raised her right hand, "Any who! I; Rangiku Matsumoto, promise to stay single for the rest of my life. So that I may continue to fight alongside my best fiend; Toshiro Hitsugaya, without fail and without any distractions!"

Hitsugaya was amazed at her sudden seriousness, he smiled to himself.

"Now you captain!"

He grunted out a protest but rose his right hand anyway, "I; Toshiro Hitsugaya will stay single so that I may fight alongside my companion; Rangiku Matsumoto."

Matsumoto sighed but smirked up at her captain, "I'm going to miss the sex."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Sorry if the fighting scene lacks something! I'm not very good at fighting scenes…^^;; So I apologize for that!!

It'd make me happy if you review! And thank you for all who have reviewed so far! You all r to kind :DD

Thank you so much for reading! I'm so honored!


	7. Chapter 7

"Rangiku! Pay attention damnit!" Goro yelled swinging his sword close to Matsumoto's face. She winced slightly, but kept her composure.

"Yes!"

She tightened her grip on her sword and breathed in deeply.

_**Concentrate. You need to do a good job for the Soul Society! Then maybe we can get back in! **_Matsumoto looked over at Haineko, and sighed.

_Haineko's been acting up lately. _She thought while keeping an eye on her sword, _maybe because of all this stress I've been having. ___

It's been four days since she entered Goro's squad. But she hasn't learned when they are going to attack, or what kind of power each of the squad members hold. All she knows it that, everyone who entered the squad wants revenge on the Soul Society.

A light tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over at a young woman who was crouching down beside her, "Pay attention. He keeps looking over at you, and when he gets mad, he gets _mad_." the woman whispered as quietly as she could.

"Oh, got it." Matsumoto said while still keeping an eye on Goro.

"My name's Miwa, and your's is Rangiku, right?" she asked leaning into Matsumoto's face. Matsumoto nodded, and Miwa smiled.

"So why is he giving us a speech?" Matsumoto asked, hoping the girl wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"To get us all fired up about the battle. But as you can see, it doesn't work on all of us. Only the blood-thirsty ones."

Matsumoto's eyes scanned the crowd. Indeed, some were in a daze, while others had their fists clenched and had fire in their eyes.

"Is it going to be over soon? I really wanna get back to my bed and sleep!" she sighed and played with a lock of her hair.

_Maybe I wasn't the best choice for a spy after all…_

* * *

Hitsugaya leaned up against the doorframe and silently watched Ehime pick out her wedding dress. They had gone to the World of the Living, since Ehime thought the choices there were better.

"Captain! Look at this one, oh how lovely!" she help up a white gown that touched the floor. White flowers covered the dress, and there was and endless wave of layers of ruffles.

He winced.

"Ehime, you should have brought a girl friend of yours!" he huffed out with a slight blush on his face. He could tell people were beginning to think that _they_ were the ones getting married.

"But I need a man's opinion! What if the dress doesn't show off enough? Or it doesn't show off my curves or-" he quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Okay!" he hissed, but she just smiled up at him.

"Ok, let me go try it on, and you wait here!" she giggled and ran into the nearest dressing room.

He sat down on the stool and stretched out his legs. He tugged at his black shirt, trying to make it loosen up around his arms.

_Damn normal clothes! Why can't they be loose fitting like kimonos are?_

A couple of minutes passed, and just then, Ehime came out with a tear-stained face. He quickly ran over to her, "Ehime? Are you okay?"

Ehime bowed her head and mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm pregnant!"

He froze and looked down at the girl, he was going to say something but the sound of clapping cut him off. He whipped around to see that everyone in the dress store was clapping loudly, with big smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations!" they all said still clapping.

"Getting married and having a baby?! How wonderful!"

"What a lucky man!"

"Good for you girl!"

Hitsugaya blushed and took Ehime's arms from his neck; he then grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the store, "I need a word with you."

"O-Okay." she said while putting a hand on her stomach.

He stopped when they reached a quieter and less congested are of the mall. He turned her towards her and let go of her hand.

"How do you know that you're pregnant?"

"I got a call this morning, I wasn't going to tell anyone today. But when I had put my gown on, I thought "This is it. A baby and a wedding." and then I started to cry and I knew that I had to tell someone." she smiled gently up at him, tears were forming in her eyes. She then took a hold of his hand and placed it carefully on her stomach, he just stared at Ehime and smiled.

"Congratulations." he said.

She gave him a teary-eyed smile and hugged him tightly. He tensed under her hug, and awkwardly put his hand on her back. She just held onto him and cried.

"Now you need to tell your husband."

She looked up at him, "Yeah."

"Will he be mad that you told me first?"

"Probably not."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. _Any other man would._ He though bitterly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something wrong captain?"

"Just think of how I'm going to tell Captain-Commander that you need nine months off."

Her eyes widened and she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that!"

"It's fine, I'm sure we can handle things without a Lieutenant around."

"Okay good, but if you need me just call!"

He nodded and began to walk away, "Well, I might as well go and tell them now. Are you going to be okay all by yourself?"

"Yes, I can manage." she smiled up at him. He just nodded and headed for the exit.

* * *

"A baby? What an inconvenience." Captain-Commander said while scratching his beard.

"She needs time off, sir." Hitsugaya stared into the eyes of the old man in front of him. The Captain-Commander just sighed, "Of course she does. For how long?"

"At least a year."

"Nonsense! After the baby is born, she will need to be close to it for a long time. She must either forfeit her position as Lieutenant of Squad Ten, or kill the baby."

Hitsugaya clenched his fists tightly, "Captain-Commander! Please, be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable, tell her the choices and have her report back to me. Now get out of my sight!"

Hitsugaya bowed respectively and walk out of the darkly lit room. He leaned up against the wall and held his head with his arm.

"Damn…"

"Captain! What are you doing?! You're not doing paper work!" he looked up and saw Matsumoto jogging over to him.

"Ehime, she's pregnant. And I had to tell the Captain-Commander that she needs sometime off. But he isn't being reasonable! She must either kill the baby or forfeit her position."

Hitsugaya stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the hallway, Matsumoto quickly followed.

"So why are you in human clothes?" she asked staring up at him.

"Ehime made me go pick out a wedding dress with her."

Matsumoto let out a laugh, "You?!"

Hitsugaya felt his eyes get warm with embarrassment, "She said that she needed a man's opinion." he continued to walk down the hallway.

Matsumoto felt a tinge of jealousy, "But you wouldn't go shopping with me!"

Hitsugaya stopped and turned to face her, "Sorry." he said bluntly.

"Make it up to me! Let's have some fun tonight!"

"Matsumoto…"

"Let's eat together!" she said a little louder than what she wanted to. She bowed her head to hide her embarrassment.

Hitsugaya gave a small sigh but didn't oppose the suggestion. "I'll think about it. Depends on how much work I have."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "You can't be to busy to eat!"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Surprised by Hitsugaya's answer she gasped, "You'll do it? Really?"

"It won't kill me."

Or rather, he hoped it wouldn't.

Matsumoto squealed with happiness, "We'll have it under the stars!" she quickly took his hands in her own and smiled up at him, "And then maybe we can take our relationship further." she teasingly got closer to his mouth with her own. He quickly stepped back, but tripped over the step.

Normally, he would have been able to stop himself from falling but since Matsumoto had a grip on his hand, he couldn't. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around Matsumoto so that she wouldn't get hurt.

They landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?" he quickly sat up, and looked down at Matsumoto. She smiled up at him, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

He sighed and stood up, he then held out a hand to help her. "Be more careful Matsumoto."

She took a hold of his hand and began to stand up, but a sharp pain shot up through her leg when she tries to stand.

"Ow!" she winced, making Hitsugaya look at her questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Mastumoto nodded, "I think I might've twisted my ankle when we fell."

"Can you walk on it?"

"I think so." she took a step with the damaged ankle but pain shot up through her leg. Wincing, she took another step, "I can manage." she tried taking another step but was swiftly caught by Hitsugaya.

"I can tell it hurts, now let me carry you. I hate it when you push yourself." he then lifted her up bridal-style, and began to walk.

Matsumoto look surprisingly at him, "Captain? What's with the sudden change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you would have _never _done this before. So why now?"

Hitsugaya shrugged and kept walking.

After a few minutes she began to feel sleepy as he carried her. Nudging her head closer to his chest, a small smile made its way onto her face.

She liked this new Hitsugaya better.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry if any of the characters were out of character in this chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_Last chapter was kind of a dud to me lol, so I hope this makes up for it!!

To sagitgirlth: Thank you! And yes, I've been having kind of a ruff time keeping Matsumoto in character lol, so I apologize for that!! But thank u for the review!!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!

* * *

"Damn ankle!" Matsumoto cursed while slamming her fist onto the hard-wood floor. She glared down at her sprained ankle and sighed. Shifting the covers off of her body, she gently stood up from the futon she was laying on. Careful not to put weight on her right ankle, she made her way to the bathroom.

After she was finished she walked out and ran face first into Hitsugaya's chest. She stumbled backwards, but he caught her with his left arm before she fell.

"Captain! You scared me!"

Hitsugaya murmured an apology and helped her back to the futon.

"Why are you here?"

"Ehime told me to give you this," he took out a small bottle of sake, "she said since she can't have it, you should have it."

Matsumoto laughed but took the bottle gratefully, "This might take away the pain from my ankle. Hey, can you get me a cup?"

Hitsugaya groaned but got up to get her a cup, "You should really stop drinking that stuff." he handed her a glass and she unscrewed the bottle. Pouring a generous portion of sake, she downed the liquid in one gulp.

"Whoa! That stuff's _strong_!" she quickly poured herself another glassful and drank it.

"Matsumoto!"

"It's good! Here try some!" she pushed the bottle over to Hitsugaya but he refused.

"I'm not like that Matsumoto."

"Fine, more for me!"

"So, um, how's you're ankle?" Hitsugaya asked, trying not to make eye contact with Matsumoto.

"It's fine I guess." she drank another mouthful of the powerful sake.

"Ah."

Feeling a slight buzz from the sake, she began to run her temples. Hitsugaya looked over at her, "Matsumoto?"

"Eh, this stuff is strong."

"Then stop drinking it!" he reached for the bottle but she pulled it away.

"It so good though!" to Hitsugaya's dismay, she took a few more sips of the sake. Hitsugaya tried again to reach for the bottle but she pulled it away again.

"Matsumoto!" he stood up and clenched his fists together, "Give it to me!"

Giggling, Matsumoto spread open her legs and smiled seductively. "Oh captain, I didn't know you wanted me like that!" she tried to say it with a straight face but ended up bursting out laughing instead.

Hitsugaya turned his back on her trying to hide his scarlet face, "No! Not you! I meant give me the bottle!" after the heat on his face disappeared, he turned back toward Matsumoto. She was smiling up at him and finished off the last of the bottle.

"Are you drunk? Already?!"

"Mhmm…I told you it was strong." her slurred words came out in a fluid motion.

Hitsugaya made a mental note to tell Ehime never to give an alcoholic drink to Matsumoto ever again.

"Captain," Matsumoto purred, "Can you come here?"

"What is it?"

She made a motion for him to sit down next to her. He reluctantly obeyed.

"My ankle hurts." she looked up at him and gave a slight pout. She leaned in close to him, and put her forehead on his shoulder. Hitsugaya blushed, but made no move to push her away.

"Then go to bed."

She gently looked up at him through her bangs; "Only if you join me." she wrapped her arms around his neck and blew into his ear. The tone in her voice and her moist breath made Hitsugaya shiver.

Snapping back into reality, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "No! Damnit, I can't handle you when you're drunk…" he trailed off when he heard the footsteps outside the door.

"Rangiku-san? Do you know where captain Hitsugaya is? He has a paper I need."

Hitsugaya froze, "Matsumoto, let go of me! Abarai is at the door, and what would he think if he found us like this?" he whispered quietly to Matsumoto. But she just held onto him tighter.

"Rangiku-san?" the voice was louder this time, and didn't sound so muffled.

_Shit! He's in the house!_

He stood up but the weight of Matsumoto stopped him, "Matsumoto!"

The footsteps grew louder and he froze again, frantically looking for hiding spot. His eyes landed on the closet, he picked up the drunken Matsumoto and hid in the closet.

_Gah! I'm acting like a child, hiding like this. _

She gave a sharp intake of breath when her bad ankle touched the floor. Hitsugaya looked down at her and she mumbled out an apology. He held her closer to his body so that she wouldn't give away their hiding spot.

A few minutes later he heard the door close. Deciding that is was safe for both of them to come out of the closet her opened the door slowly.

"He's gone."

Matsumoto collapsed her body into his, "Damn, that sake is strong." he noticed that her words were slightly slurred together.

Hitsugaya laughed, "Now I know that you can't handle sake very well."

She gave a sarcastic smile and grabbed onto his kimono for support. Putting his arm around her waist he helped her over to the couch.

"B-Bathroom!" she put her hand up to her mouth and tugged on his sleeve. He quickly picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom. She slammed the door on his face, a few moments later he heard her coughing and throwing up.

He leaned up against the doorframe and sighed. _She's going to have an awful hangover._

He then heard her franticly trying to open the door. Hitsugaya then opened the door and Matsumoto then fell into his chest.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?"

She looked up at him and giggled, "'Course I am!" she pushed him playfully and tried to walk on her own. But she almost tripped but caught herself, "More sake!"

Hitsugaya stood in awe, _This woman has too many mood swings when she's drunk!_

Matsumoto went for another bottle but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand.

"Enough." he said coldly.

Matsumoto looked down at the hand that was holding her own and smiled, "Captain, why are you so touchy with me lately?"

"Because if I don't, you'll end up tripping or hurting yourself!"

Matsumoto shrugged and limped over to the couch, "Night captain!" she snuggled against the back of the couch and seconds later Hitsugaya could hear her steady breathing.

_She's like a little kid! She's too much to handle when she's drunk! _He slumped up against the way rubbed his temples. Matsumoto was certainly a _colorful_ person he decided. Looking at the ginger haired woman, he sighed.

Getting up, he walked over to the tiny closet to get a blanket for her. Blushing; he maneuvered around her underwear and bras, and grabbed a thin blanket. Opening it up, he placed it over her.

Stretching out his back he glanced around the tiny room.

Before she left, she had one of the bigger apartments; five spacious room. But now she has a one roomed apartment with an add-on bathroom. He smirked a little, a woman like her needed more space to live.

He sat on the floor and looked at Matsumoto while she slept. He cocked his head slightly and smiled a little.

He'd never seen Matsumoto look so peaceful.

"Captain," Matsumoto lifted her head sleepily and looked over at him, "how long will you continue to stare at me?"

"I wasn't staring!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get so defensive."

"Were you awake the whole time?"

"I woke up when you put the blanket on me."

"O-Oh."

"Thank you captain." she gave him a sleepy smiled before she fell back to sleep.

"Anytime." he murmured, blushing ever so slightly.

* * *

_**A/N: **_It's kind of short but it was just a little thought that popped into my mind.

Anyway, is it just me or are the characters out of character lately??!?! Ugh….I'm sorry for this!! But plz R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_

_To Snowkid: _I read in different sources that it doesn't take much sake to get drunk. But I got these sources off of the internet and its not exactly the most reliable source out there! Therefore, I could be wrong. But that's just what I read. Oh and I hope I didn't sound like a know- it all cause I'm not!

Matsumoto opened one eye groggily. For a few seconds everything was blurred, she rubbed her eyes and everything went normal again. As she stretched her back out, her eyes landed on the bottle of powerful sake.

"Damn stuff." she muttered as she picked up the empty bottle. She slowly stood to throw it away but a knock on the door stopped her. Sighing, she made her way to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Orihime!" came a bubbly voice from the other side of the door. Matsumoto quickly opened the door and came face to face with an adult Orihime.

"Orihime! I haven't seen you in years!" she squealed with delight and hugged Orihime.

"It's been far to long, ne?" the girl said while smiling up at Matsumoto. Matsumoto nodded and motioned for her to step inside.

"So what brings you here?"

"Unohana-san asked me to heal you're ankle for you! And since I haven't seen you in awhile, I thought it'd be a good time to catch up on some things."

"Captain Unohana did?"

"Yup! She said that since you had an important mission, that's it'd be best that you get well as fast as you can." Orihime sat down on the floor and pointed to Matsumoto's ankle, "May I?"

Matsumoto nodded and Orihime lifted up her kimono revealing the swollen ankle. Closing her eyes, Orihime took a slow breath in and held up her hand to Matsumoto's ankle, "Soten Kisshun." she said quietly under her breath. The glowing oval formed around the ankle, but before Matsumoto could blink, she was healed.

"Done!"

"Eh? But didn't it take you longer to heal someone before?"

Orihime smiled gently, "That was fifteen years ago, Rangiku-san. You missed a great deal of things while you were away."

"Like what?"

"For one, I am now working for Unohana-san! I handle the more serious injuries, and Unohana-san sends me on house calls as well."

"How wonderful. And how are you and Ichigo?" Matsumoto smirked a little. She remembered how Orihime had feelings for Ichigo.

Orihime blushed a little, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun and I aren't like that Rangiku-san! We are just teammates and close friends."

"Ah."

"Let's do something fun!" she added quickly. She stood up and grabbed her friend's hand. Orihime gave a weak smile, "Yes. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Hitsugaya blankly stared out the window, watching as the rain poured down. The muffled noise the rain made as it pounded against the roof calmed Hitsugaya down. He always liked thundershowers; he found them soothing when he had a lot on his mind.

And a lot was certainly on his mind.

Ehime.

Momo.

And Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. Ever since Matsumoto came back, things have changed.

While they were apart, he pushed her out of his mind so that he could lessen the pain. But it just made things worse. He would push his limits doing things that would keep his mind busy so that his mind wouldn't stray to thoughts of Matsumoto.

But now, the person he's been trying so hard to forget is next to him every single day.

And he couldn't be happier.

Leaning his head against the windowpane, he allowed his lips to twitch into a small smile.

The door slammed and he could hear the stomps of feet rushing to get out of the rain. Then a soft voice drifted in the office room, "Rangiku-san do you think Hitsugaya-kun will mind us being in here?"

"Of course he won't mind! He wouldn't want us to get wet Orihime."

Matsumoto made her way into the office with a drenched Orihime following close behind. Orihime squeaked and smiled guiltily at him, "I hope you don't mind, but could we stay here until the rain clears? It's getting pretty bad out there."

Hitsugaya's eyes drifted toward the window, drops of rain pounded harshly on the ground and on whoever was still walking out in the rain. Bolts of lighting flashed, and thunder roared. Orihime let out a small squeak again and grabbed onto Matsumoto's kimono, "I hate the rain." she mumbled as she took her hand away from Matsumoto's sleeve.

Matsumoto smiled and went over to the fireplace, "This will dry you up Orihime. Your clothes are sticking to you, are you cold?"

"A little. But I'm fine!"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Matsumoto, there's a spare kimono in the closet. Get that for her, it's going to be a little big on her, but it'll be better than what she has on."

Matsumoto nodded and stood up. She returned with a standard Shinigami kimono, Orihime took it graciously.

"Where may I change?"

"Change in here." Hitsugaya then quickly added, "I'll leave though."

Orihime smiled, "Okay! Thank you."

He nodded then left the room, Matsumoto trailed behind him.

"I bet you wanted to stay and watch."

"Matsumoto!"

"Eh? Not denying it?"

Hitsugaya groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I certainly did not want to stay and watch her undress. I'm not that kind of guy." he huffed.

"No wonder why people think you're gay." Matsumoto said blankly.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" she teased. Hitsugaya was about to say something but Orihime opened the door, "I'm done now."

Matsumoto clasped her hands and smiled, "Oh that looks lovely on you! Here, let's show of some your cleavage!" Matsumoto giggled and closed the door leaving Hitsugaya out in the hall.

He slammed his palm onto his forehead. So this is what he gets for treating women with respect? People spreading rumors about his sexuality? There's _nothing _wrong with being gay, but still! How dare someone spread lies about him!

Toshiro Hitsugaya was certainly _not_ gay!

"Yay! It stopped raining, now we can get you home Orihime." Matsumoto grabbed onto Orihime's hand and pulled her up. Orihime turned and bowed to Hitsugaya, "Thank you for letting us stay here to get out of the rain! And for this kimono too."

"Don't mention it."

Orihime smiled and followed Matsumoto to the door. "I'll be right back captain!" Matsumoto called over her shoulder.

Hitsugaya nodded and a few moments later Matsumoto was out on the damp ground. They walked for about ten minutes in silence, both trying not to trip on the shifting-wet ground.

"Careful, the ground isn't safe." Orihime said while steadying herself.

Matsumoto turned her head to say something but someone grabbed her arm, "Ow! That hu-"

A pair of bloodshot green eyes met hers, "Amaya-chan! Are you alright, you're bleeding!" she quickly slung her arm around the fragile girl. Orihime rushed over to help them. Ehime tried to say something but blood just gushed out of her mouth.

A sword sliced through the girl with a sickening sound, Ehime gasped and blood ran down her hips.

Matsumoto franticly looked up and there stood Goro with a bloody sword in his hand. He smirked and licked some of the blood off the blade. He took a step toward them and raised his sword to cut the girl again.

"R-Run, h-he knows you're a s-s-spy!" Ehime gasped out.

"Bitch. How dare you trick me!" he swung his sword at Mastumoto. She quickly flashed stepped with Ehime in her arms.

"Santen Kesshun!" a big orange shield formed in front of the two. Matsumoto looked over at Orihime, her left arm had a cut running down it.

"Orihime!" Matsumoto took a step but Orihime stopped her.

"Go! I can handle him, you go get help!"

Matsumoto tried to protest but she decided against it.

"Be careful Orihime."

She took off running in the other direction. Goro tried to go after her but a shield formed in front of him, he turned and glared at Orihime.

"I'm your opponent. Not her."

Matsumoto looked back and saw Goro attack Orihime. She quickly turned away so that she wouldn't see the outcome.

Ehime made a gurgling sound and Mastumoto felt a puddle of blood form on her kimono. Grimacing, sheclosed her eyes and flash stepped the rest of the way.

_Please, Amaya-chan, hold on!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Captain Unohana! Help Amaya-chan!"

Rounding the corner, I dodged as many nurses as I could. The only thing on my mind at the time was to get help for Amaya-chan and for her unborn baby.

"Matsumoto-san? Wh-" captain Unohana dropped the gauze that she was holding in her hand when she saw the bloody figure in my arms.

"Help._" _I said weakly. The gurgling sound got louder but I didn't dare look. Sticky liquid ran down my arms, I heard a splat. Captain Unohana took the small body from my shaking arms, I watched as she laid the girl onto a gurney. My legs suddenly gave out from under me. I watched her disappear from my sight, a trail of blood followed after them.

A male nurse helped me to my feet and into a chair, "We've called for Hitsugaya-sama." he said while brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. His actions were so careful, as if he thought if he touched me the wrong way, I would crumple up and die. I guess that's how I looked. He cleaned up the blood from my arms, I just sat there numbly. Letting him twist and control my body however, he wanted.

I laid my head back after the nurse was gone. The door burst open, and the temperature dropped dramatically. I jerked my head around to face a flaming-eyed Hitsugaya. His eyes scanned the room then they landed on me, he ran over to me a grabbed my hands, "Matsumoto! What's wrong?" his eyes…so intent.

"Orihime…s-she needs your help! Please, captain! Save her!" I clung to his kimono, he just stared at me. He let me cry for a few seconds then stood up, "Okay, I'll go. But, if you're well enough, come with me." I stood up abruptly, "Yes captain!"

And the strangest thing; he smiled.

"Inoue!" captain flash stepped to the bleeding figure lying on the ground. The earth all around her was burnt. She coughed up blood, "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop hi-" a sword slashed the air above my captain head. Goro stood smirking.

"Bastard!"

"Me?" Goro asked innocently. The sight of him made me want to vomit.

Hitsugaya tensed and unsheathed Hyorinmaru, "Yes you. Why have you come back to the Soul Society? You've been banished!"

Goro laughed, "Put that sword away, someone innocent could get hurt." his eyes drifted toward me. Hitsugaya followed his gaze; his eyes grew a little wider.

"Leave her out of this!" he hissed and took a step forward. Goro just smiled, "She's no Miss Innocent, she's the one who helped me remember? You're the one who's butting in!" Goro ran toward Hitsugaya, sword raised. He sliced the air in front of Hitsugaya, barely missing him. Goro laughed, "How wonderful you are!" he swung his word again, "But hand her over to me. She betrayed me; she needs to be taught a lesson."

Hitsugaya flash stepped over to me and stood between me and Goro. Sticking his sword out straight in front of him, his voice got low and harsh. "You lay one hand on her, I will kill you." the temperature got bone-chilling cold.

Force wasn't an option. A new tactic.

"You know that Ehime is a sweetheart. She didn't wanna give up any information as to where Rangiku was, wanted to be a 'good friend' I guess. Oh, my sword cut right through that big belly of hers. Is she pregnant or something?" Goro let out a sickening laugh. The blood from captain's face drained, but he kept his composer.

"Why would you hurt innocent people?"

"Because they get in the way." he said matter-of-factly. Like it was obvious, like there was no other option. A sharp in take of breath made me look over to Orihime. She was holding a blood gushing wound, but not a word of complaint escaped her lips. Setting herself into an upright position. She winced but no sound. That's when I saw it, the blood pouring from her mouth. I ran over to her, "Orihime, what's wrong?" her eyes were glazed over, but she was okay.

She opened her mouth and the blood came out all at once. Then I saw the empty black whole that was dripping out blood. I threw my hands up to my face to block the vomit from spilling out. Hitsugaya saw my distress and ran over to me, leaving Goro in the dust. He put a hand on my back gingerly, "Matsumoto! What is it?"

I gagged. That muscle, that cut off muscle…."Her tongue has been cut out!" I spat out. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at he forced Orihime's mouth open. He sighed, then returned his gaze back to Goro, "Was this nesscicary?"

Goro shrugged, "She kept saying incantations and shit, I had to shut her up."

I held the shivering Orihime in my arms, "Its going to be okay, I promise." I kept saying it over and over. More for me than for her. This was all to much for one day! And its all because of me and my carelessness.

_Slice._

Blood ran down my left shoulder, a clean cut. Not a deep cut at all. But a warning. I looked back, at a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She landed on both feet, sword out in front of her, soaked with my blood.

I was shocked. How could I have not have sensed her earlier?

"You're late." Goro shot at the young girl venomously. She just smirked, "Well I'm here now aren't I?"

A hand on my back pushed my forward, "Move." hissed Hitsugaya. He passed me and headed straight for the girl, she just cocked her head, "Oh my, how handsome!" she clasped her hands. Pulling out a spear with lighting fast speed she took the fighting stance, "I'll take that lovely head of yours when I leave!" she sprung forward with such ease.

_It's like she's flying. _

In mid-air, she threw the spear at Hitsugaya's head. The wind began to pick up, it caught the spear and flung it in another direction. The wind stopped suddenly.

The girl landed gracefully and stared at Hitsugaya.

He smiled and flash stepped in front of the girl. Taking out another spear she slashed at him, but again the wind knocked the weapon out of her hand. "What…?" Hitsugaya smiled again, like he held a secret, "Such strange weather we're having." Hitsugaya said mockingly to the girl who stood just before him. The girl grimaced and flung at him again, this time sword drawn.

"No wind can knock this!" she slashed at him but he took a step back, "You're attacks, there's to much force." this time, he swung at her. He managed to cut off of half of her kimono, but that was it.

"Trying to see me naked?" the girl laughed. She was standing there now in a very thin robe.

Hitsugaya stood stoic, "Not in the least." then the weather took a dramatic turn. A bone-chilling wind blew past me and I began to chatter my teeth. I ran over to Orihime and wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her and I warm. About five minutes later, Goro fell to his knees but kept his eyes on the fight.

_How…?_

The moister in my nose began to freeze. Then I realized, the young girl, was lying on the ground motionless. Goro saw her the same time I did, his face contortioned into disgust.

"Worthless." he spat.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to finish him off right then and there, but a hand stopped me. It was Orihime, the blood on her mouth and on her face was frozen, but she smiled up at me and shook her head gently. I could almost hear her say_ "No revenge or hate."_

The temperature kept decreasing with every second, _Is he trying to freeze Goro to death?_

I looked up at my captain, his eyes were glowing. There was so much hate around him, I could feel it emanating off of his body.

"Captain!" I tried to say, but my voice was cut off by the intense winds. _Stop! You're killing us too captain!_

My head dropped, my energy was gone. I began to lose consciousness, darkness slipping in. Orihime was already out, not dead, but out. The world began to spin and I felt my head drop again. I snapped my head back up but my reflects weren't working so well, the world was slowing down.

Goro pointed over to us, making Hitsugaya look back too. Through the blizzard and the through the darkness seeping in I could see his eyes scanning over me. And something in his eyes changed suddenly, and the weather changed suddenly too.

Back to normal.

He ran over to me and put an arm on my shoulder, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-I…." he trailed off. He lost control of his powers, he could have killed us.

I nudged my head into the base of his neck, warmth. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to warm me up. He's open for an attack. He moved his head so he could say something put he stopped suddenly. I looked up to meet a widened pair of teal eyes staring straight ahead. His grip on me loosened and his head fell slightly.

Panicked at his body language I shook his body roughly. He tried to say something but words wouldn't form, "Capta-"

I gasped. Warm liquid on the front of my kimono.

No! No! Please oh no!

A sword was sticking out from his back.


	11. Chapter 11

"C-Captain…?"

He dropped his head. It landed on my shoulder.

I froze.

Goro let out a piercing laugh, "Oh, mighty captain!" he mockingly bowed.

Inside me, something snapped.

I let out a cry and I put my hand on Haineko and was about to stand up, but a gentle hand pushed Haineko back. Hitsugaya looked up me and shook his head, "What did I say Matsumoto? I don't want you involved." he slowly stood up. He pulled the blade out from his back and tossed it to the side. A trail of blood trickled down his back.

Goro looked at us confused, "You never told her that. Come on, let the girl fight. I want to see what she can do!" he lashed out his own sword and pointed right at me, "Let's go."

"I did tell her that. When I stood in front of her as you were about to attack her, that was my way of saying that this wasn't her fight and that she should take no part of this. She is very good fighter, and I'm sure she's wanted to jump in and fight alongside me. But," he unsheathed Hyorinmaru and took the fighting stance, "Orders are orders."

"Captain, please let me fight now! You're injured!"

I knew I was begging. But I didn't care; I had to help him now. He's just too stubborn!

He ignored me and turned his attention to Goro, "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

The air grew heavy with chill, the wind picked up slightly, but it was just enough to send a chill down my spine. The beautiful ice dragon appeared, sending snow and ice every which way.

I looked over at Goro; he was expressionless but was extremely tense.

"Ready to give up?" Hitsugaya asked monotonously. The dragon hovered behind him, a light glow emanated from Hyorinmaru and from Hitsugaya. His eye brows were furrowed together and his breathing was hard and fast. His eyes were so serious and intent.

I smiled.

Captain always looks his handsomest when he's angry.

"I'm not afraid of yer fancy ice dragon! Bring it on!"

Goro took off and grabbed two hidden spears out, with a flick of his wrist they were heading straight for Hitsugaya. Deciding that it was now or never, I cut the two spears before they even came close to my captain. Even though that was against my orders.

Hitsugaya jerked his head in my direction and glared at me, "Isn't it a Lieutenants duty to protect her captain?" I walked over to Hitsugaya and stood next to him, "And I will fight to protect the person I care most deeply for. No matter what anyone says." without giving him the chance to respond I turned my attention to Goro. "You here that? Now you got two opponents!" I hissed.

He just shrugged, "Good. More fun for me."

Before I could blink, he had whipped out a long chain. Twirling it above his head he let it go and it spun around my blade. "I want that sword! So much power!" he tried to yank the chain, but Hitsugaya cut through it.

"Matsumoto…" he warned.

"I know. I was careless."

Goro tried the chain attack again, but this time it was with much thicker metal.

_You can't catch a sword made out of ash…_

Smirking over at captain I took the fighting stance, "Unare, Haineko!"

My sword transformed into ash. Good thing Goro didn't know about this attack.

"Wha- Such a stupid attack! How could you fight with something like that?"

I thought the same thing when I first heard Haineko call out to me. But now, I know that this attack is extremely powerful.

I yanked my arm with much more force than I had anticipated.

The ash swarmed in on Goro, engulfing him. Blood squirted out from the ash cloud, then a loud groan. Yanking my arm again, the ash transformed back into a sword. I looked over at Goro, he was bloody, but he was still standing.

"Feh." He spat.

"Mizu Tatsumaki!" his voice was hard and ragged. He wasn't playing around anymore.

A water tornado formed slowly before him, taking the moisture from the air, it became extremely humid. I struggled to breathe but I stood my ground.

"Captain, can't you just control it? Its water."

"Its synthetic water. I can't."

"Synthetic? How do you kn-"

"Matsumoto!"

The sound of roaring water came closer to me and I flash stepped it out of there. Looking back over my shoulder I looked to make sure that my captain got out of there in time. He landed gracefully and locked his eyes onto mine. I looked back at Goro and smirked. We were unbeatable.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Ice flowed onto his person and formed into the ice wings. I glanced over at Goro, he had let his guard down looking at my Captain's transformation. He was open for an attack.

I flash stepped and sliced Goro's right arm in two. He is an okay fighter, but his defense is awful. He let out a surprised yelp and stumbled backwards. His arm was gushing out blood profusely but he just stood there stunned.

Hitsugaya then lashed out and stabbed Goro from behind, ice formed around stab wound and it began to cover him. He screamed and tried to shake the ice off, but it was in vain. The ice finally incased him, he looked like a statue. Well, a statue with one arm.

Hitsugaya cut through the block of ice and it shattered. I huffed and looked up him, "Aww, I wanted to do that."

"How ruthless." he gave me a ghost of a smile.

Hitsugaya turned and started walking away leaving the bloody ice scattered on the ground. I sighed and walked after him. It was just like him to leave a battle like nothing happened.

Something that rustled in the trees caught my attention; I put my hand on my sword and tensed. Something wasn't ri-

_Stab._

I felt it pierce my chest. Then another one followed it. The spears knocked the wind out of me and I fell forward onto Hitsugaya. His face changed to an emotion I've only ever seen him use for when Momo is hurt.

Was he afraid?

My vision grew hazy; the spear must have punctured something important. Hitsugaya held me close, but he was on alert. Where did those spears come from? Maybe from one of Goro's assistances. I craned my neck to get a look at the pieces of Goro's body. A figure was picking them up, and then it disappeared.

"Someone was over there." I said. My voice was shaky and unstable.

Hitsugaya jerked his head over in the direction I was looking, he set me down and began to stand up but I put a hand on his knee.

"Don't. Just take me to Unohana…" I trailed off. My head felt heavy, so I let it rest against him.

He picked me up and flash stepped away.

I was put on a cot and they began to extract the spears fro m my body carefully. The spears were in me in a way in which if someone tried to pull them out, they would cut an important vein or artery. Then I would bleed to death.

Hitsugaya was standing next to me, but his face held no emotion. He was just looking at me like we were strangers. I wanted to speak, but I felt so light headed. So I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was naked. Only bandages were my clothing. I panicked since I had no clue where I was. I sat up and I saw Orihime, she walked over to me and smiled.

"They managed to get the spears out."

I relaxed. Oh yeah, I was stabbed by someone.

"You can talk?"

"I healed my tongue when we got here."

I swallowed, "What about…"

"Ehime? She's being taken care of. We um, don't know if she'll make it." her face darkened and she turned away. "Let's get you dressed."

"Can I see her?"

She shook her head, "She's in no condition for visitors. Hitsugaya-san has been trying to see her ever since he got the word that you were okay. He was sitting beside you the whole time. Even when you were asleep."

Orihime smiled and handed me my clothes, "I have to get going and help Unohana-san."

I got dressed and walked around trying to find Hitsugaya. I searched all around but didn't find him anywhere. So I decided that he was outside. I walked out and I spotted him in an instant, he was sitting staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him. I tired to get a glimpse of his face but a shadow was cast over him.

"I'm fine." he hissed.

"You don't sound it."

"I am."

"Captain, please…"

He looked at me harshly, "Matsumoto!"

"What?"

"I'm fine! Now leave me alone!"

"No! Captain, you can talk to me! We've known each other for ever, I thought you knew that you can trust me!"

He hung his head a little, and he gave a low chuckle.

"You're so….how?"

I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You don't have a care in the world. You could have died, and Ehime is dying. And here you are, acting like nothings wrong."

"Can I control it?"

"Yes, I do believe you can control how you feel."

"No. I'm saying, can I control Amaya-chan's situation right now?"

He shook his head.

"I don't dwell on things I can't control. It's pointless! So I try to stay positive!" I smiled at him. Of course I'm extremely worried, but I'm not going to sit around and mope about it. That's not going to help anyone.

I stood up and put out my hand to him, "Let's go see Ehime!"

"But-"

"We can see her. Watch."

He sighed but grabbed my hand anyways. We walked along the outside-wall of the building. "What are we doing Matsumoto?"

"We're looking for Amaya-chan's window. Then we can sneak a peek at her!"

"What if we're caught?"

"We won't."

I could tell this was his first time doing something like this. I giggled a little, how unlike him. He gave me a look like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Noooothing." I teased. "There! I can see her!"

I ran over to the dimly lit window, and what I saw shook me to my core.

The small girl was lying cut open, the small unborn baby was still inside of Amaya-chan. Blood was all over the floor, but she was conscience. I could see her chest rise and fall.

I stumbled backwards, "She's….'

"I know I saw."

I nodded and took a step forward; Hitsugaya gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked up at him, and he gave me a small smile.

I smiled back.

It funny how sometimes our roles change. Just a little bit ago, I was telling him not worry, and now here he is, trying to comfort me.

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

I took a breath, "I didn't realize how much I missed being with you and talking to you. You mean so much to me captain, I'm glad I came back."

I moved in and gave him a soft hug. I meant every word I said, I had missed him so much.

But to my surprise he hugged me back, I looked up at him and his face softened a little.

"I'm glad too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…_

Recently I found out that I get an email saying if someone favorites my story. Lmao you can believe I was friggin happy! Lol but thank you to all who have been reading my story! And I hope you still like it!

Suddenly, his lips looked extremely tempting. I parted my lips a little and I leaned in. His breath was warm on face against the cool night chill, "Captain?"

He looked down at me, "What?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

He rose an eyebrow and let go of my hand, "I'd be worried for your sanity."

I gave him a light smile, and took a step back from him.

Was really it such a radical idea? I mean we've know each other since I can

remember, so surly something has grown between us. But was it romance?

"My sanity? Ha. That's the least you should worry about."

He nodded and slumped up against a tree. He hid his face with his hands and shook his head, "I can't handle this."

I walked over to him and gently rubbed my hand on his back. This had to be hard on him that was his friend in there, lying cut open and….her baby. That poor thing.

"Damn Goro to hell." I hissed. His name, it felt like poison on my tongue. Then I felt a pang of guilt, if I had never gotten involved with him this would have _never _

happened. I looked down at Hitsugaya, he looked like wreck. He was emotionally torn, first Momo dies, and now this? And it didn't help at all that I was gone for so long.

I gulped, "She's going to be fine. She has Orihime!"

"She can't heal what she can't see. She has to see the wound to heal it, even her power has limits."

"But maybe she can! I mean, has she ever healed internal things?"

He just shrugged, "I don't know."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, both deep in our thoughts. All I could think about was how this was all my fault.

"Wake up Rangiku-san! It's the start of a brand new day!" Orihime bust through the door leading to my room, she had a tray of food and a bottle of sake.

"I didn't know you drank?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Only a little."

I laughed and she blushed deeply, "Is it to weird?" she asked.

"A little."

She set down the tray in front of me and she poured two cups of sake, "I hope you don't mind eating in bed."

I shrugged, "It's better this way!"

We both ate until we couldn't breathe. There was still a lot left so we decided that we could take it and give it to whom ever we saw first. We used to play this prank a lot, but that was before I left. We packed up the food and headed out.

"Hey there's Hitsugaya-san!"

We both took of running at the white haired boy; I took the sack full of food and threw it at him. The food splattered on him, he was covered in all types of food. Orihime stopped to help him but I kept running and grabbed her arm, "Run!"

"But-"

"MATSUMOTO!" there was pure anger in that loud voice. Orihime jumped and turned to look at the red-hot angry Hitsugaya.

"Run Rangiku-san!" she squeaked and she took off in a full sprint. I laughed and ran as fast I could, we rounded the corner of a building and hid in one of its closets. It was very crammed in there, but this was a life and death situation!

"Um, Rangiku-san?"

"Hm?"

"Could you move you're breasts out of my face please?"

I stifled a laugh, "Sorry."

After a few minutes I decided that it was safe, I opened the door but I saw the naked backside of Hitsugaya.

"W-We're in his office!" I whispered out of the side of my mouth. Orihime gasped but quickly covered her mouth, "How do you know?"

"He's changing right out side!"

She turned a deep shade of red and closed her eyes.

I couldn't close the door in fear that the door would creak. So I was forced to watch my captain undress. I didn't want to, but at the same time, I didn't want to look away.

"That damned Matsumoto!"

I winced as he cursed my name. I looked down at Orihime and she looked up at me sympathetically. Hitsugaya turned and stormed out of the office, I let go of a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"Did you see anything?" Orihime asked nervously. She looked at his dirty-food stained kimono and picked it up, "We should probably wash it. But why did you throw the food at him? Why didn't you just give it to him?"

I shrugged, ""Cause I thought it'd be more fun. And no, I didn't see anything to bad." I couldn't help but hear the disappointment in my voice.

Orihime sighed from relief, "Oh good! Because that would have been awkward!" she laughed a little and folded up the kimono. "I'm going to was this, want to come?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here and apologize."

She nodded and gave me a little wave, "See you!" she skipped out of the room and left me standing there.

"Now where could he have gone?" I walked out of the doorway and turned the corner. I must've walked for at least thirty minutes but I couldn't find him any where, he wasn't at his office when I returned either.

I sat down on the couch and decided that the best thing I could do was wait for him.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and a tall man was standing there watching me, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Toshiro Hitsugaya is?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I've been trying to look for him myself." I looked at the flowers, "Are those for him?"

The man shook his head vigorously and laughed a little, "No, these are for Ehime-san. She's my fiancée."

I froze, this was the man that captain was talking about. Was he really as bad as he said this this man was? He didn't seem to bad, but then again, I just met him.

"O-Oh. Well why are you here and not at the hospital?"

"I wanted to tell him something." his faced changed into something malicious, and he took a step toward me. "Tell him to stay away from Ehime-san."

I clenched my fists and also took a step toward him, "I'll tell him. But don't count on him staying away. Amaya-chan is very dear to him." I hissed. How dare this man! My captain has been so nice to Amaya-chan!

The man smiled at me and bowed slightly, "Thank you for your time." and he disappeared outside. I glared at the doorway for a while until my anger subsided. I slumped onto the couch, "Nngh…" I keep forgetting how comfortable this couch is.

I heard the door slide open and I heard feet shuffling. I turned my head so that I could see my captain, he was oblivious to my presence because he was so caught up trying to fit a couple of packages through the door.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya walked in and dropped the packages on his desk. He was dressed in human clothes and his cheeks were tinged with red. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I wanted to say sorry about earlier. But why are you in human clothes?"

"I went to the human world and bought Ehime some chocolate. She says its better in the human world, its sweeter than ours."

I smiled. When did he become such the gentleman? The Hitsugaya I knew wouldn't have done that, but maybe Amaya-chan had changed him when I was gone. A strange feeling I've never felt before flooded over me. I felt hurt and betrayed at the same time. It wasn't jealousy, I've felt that before, but it felt like someone just ripped out my stomach and there was just a hole there. My heart started to beat extremely fast.

"How nice of you."

He nodded and sat down at his desk. I watched him for a little bit taking out the chocolate and wrap it in pink wrapping paper. "That's a lot of chocolate if that other package is full of it too."

"It's not."

"Oh, well then what's in it?"

"Curiosity killed that cat." he looked up at me and smirked. And when did he get so playful with people? I guess from Amaya-chan's influence.

"Fine. Don't tell me, see if I care."

He chuckled dryly and finished wrapping the chocolate, "How does it look?"

"Wonderful. Now lets go do something!"

"We are already doing something tonight. Now go away and let me work."

I gapped at him, "We're _doing_ something _tonight_? How dirty captain!"

He rolled his eyes, "No. Ichigo is bring some fireworks from the world of the living and we are setting them off later. Everyone is going to be there."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, "So its not going to be just us?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused, "No? Why would it be just us?"

"No reason." I mumbled.

"Strawberry! I haven't seen you in years!" I hugged Ichigo and laughed. The boy had grown and his features had sharpened but he looked about the same as he had. Rukia stood about three feet from him and smiled up at me, she hadn't grow at all and she really didn't look much different.

"You haven't changed much Mastumoto-san!" Rukia piped in. She looked up at Ichigo and tugged on his sleeve, "C'mon everybody's here. Let's light them off!"

"Impatient huh?" Ichigo teased and kissed her on the lips. Rukia kissed him back and smiled. They both pulled back after awhile.

I looked at Hitsugaya who was standing next to me and smiled a little, "So you two finally got together huh?"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo slung his arm around her waist, "Let's light these things!"

Suddenly the thought of Orihime popped into my head, poor girl. She must be crushed. I sighed and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, "Let's go over here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

We sat down in silence and just watched the sky waiting for the fireworks to start. Most of these people haven't seen fireworks, so a lot of people will be amazed. I looked down at Hitsugaya's hand and smiled, "Captain! Did you know I can read palms?"

"Huh?"

"Palm reading, its psychic!"

"Ah…"

"Here, let me read you're palm!" I grabbed his hand and rested it on my thigh, he pulled back but I held onto it.

"Not on your thigh!"

"You're so innocent."

He blushed and looked at his palm, "W-Well, are you going to read it?"

"See that line there? That means you're going to have a long life!"

He laughed, "Wrong."

"And this line is you're love line."

I traced the line with my fingers gingerly, skin on skin. I looked into eyes and smiled softly, "It's quite long."

He held my gaze and parted his lips slightly, and again, I found his lips to be quite tempting. "What else does it say?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked back to his palm, "Um… that's all I know."

"Some psychic you are."

He pulled back his hand and set it down next to me, "This is taking awhile."

I pulled my hands into my lap and sat silently. I hated this, being so confused about my emotions. I hated sitting here pretending that I don't have feelings for him. And I defiantly hated the fact that he has shown zero signs of feeling toward me.

_._

I grabbed onto his sleeve and pointed up at the sky, "Captain! Look how pretty!"

"Is this your first time?"

"No, but I love fireworks!"

"I hate the noise they make."

"Your such a downer."

I looked all around us and everyone was in awe from the fireworks, some had their mouths wide open while other looked terrified.

Hitsugaya sat with his legs wide open and he was resting on his elbow and his head was cocked to one side. I smiled and grabbed onto neck, "Lay on my lap!"

"N-No Matsumo- Ow! That hurt!" He tried to pull my arms off of him but I held on tighter, "Pleeeaaaase?"

"No!"

"People are staring."

He stopped struggling and looked at me, "Fine. I'll do it, but not for long."

"Yay!" I let go of him and he hesitantly place his head on my lap. He was extremely tense but he did it.

"You can relax you know."

He grunted and shifted his head closer to my stomach, "There."

I stroked his hair absent mindedly and watched the fireworks. I felt a light slap on my face and I looked down at him, he was looking up and me and his hand was raised.

"What?"

"Stop that. You're putting me to sleep."

I smiled and stopped stroking his hair, "But it's so soft!"

He turned back so he could watch the fireworks. His head shook a little as he crane his neck to see the ones that went up far into the sky.

I smiled a little, he was my Hitsugaya at this very moment, and no one else's. I traced little circles on his clothing and hummed softly. It was so peaceful being with him and I started to drift off into sleep.

Hitsugaya tugged slightly on my hair, "Hey, wake up!"

I opened one eye, "Were you watching me?"

He shook his head, "No, it's just you stopped tracing circles on my side, and it felt good. So I was going to ask why you stopped."

I blushed a little but I hoped it was dark enough so that he couldn't see, "Sorry." I started up again and I could feel him shiver under my touch.

"This is fun." I said.

I could feel him shrug in my lap, then he looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "You know, you're quite comfortable."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I am sooo grateful! And omfg my things that separate the story are gone! Wahhhh! **__**L**_

"Inoue!"

The girl jumped and looked at me, "Hitsugaya-san! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but have you any news on Ehime?"

"She's doing okay. I mean, she's still in critical condition but she's healing."

"What about her baby?"

Inoue slumped her shoulders and her face darkened, "I'm afraid it's dead. It would have been a lovely baby girl."

I clenched my fists while my jaw hardened, that bastard. I should have tortured him until he died. He got away so easily.

"I see." I turned on my heels and walked away. When I got into my office I slammed my fist into the wall.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

After my anger subsided and after there was a huge hole in the wall, I rested my hand. I felt a surge of pain shoot up, and I cursed my own name for being so stupid to get hurt like that.

"Where's the bandages?" I hissed out. I slammed the cupboard door against the wall and tore through the stuff inside. Anger was building up in me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I drew Hyorinmaru and sliced the medicine cupboard in half, then I turned toward the wall and cut that too. Ice formed around me and the walls, turning it into a comfortably-freezing cage. I huffed and my breath froze, that's how cold it was.

I calmed down a little and sheathed Hyorinmaru, "Damn."

"Whoa. Looks like a tornado just came through!" Matsumoto stepped over a pile of rubble. She looked around and sighed, "What happened?"

I glared at her. I really wasn't in the mood for her sing-song voice, "Nothing." I pushed past her but she grabbed my arm, "Captain, what's wrong?"

"You know, that look you're giving me right now may work on other men. But it won't work on me."

Her she lowered her gaze but quickly looked back up, "What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing I said! Damnit woman, can't you understand! I'm sick of you always putting your nose where it doesn't belong." I yanked my arm free of her grasp. She just stood there looking at me.

"Captain?"

I have to admit, her voice calmed me down. But her eyes, her eyes made my blood boil.

"Get out!"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "No."

Feeling my final nerve snap I opened my mouth to say something but in the next second she had me up against the wall, "W-Wha-"

"Captain, what's wrong?" she held my hands above my head and her face was extremely close to my own. She pressed my hands harder against the wall and brought her face closer to mine. Her eyes were harsh and narrowed, and her cheeks were pinkish color.

"Ehime, her baby…it…it died." I caved, my emotions got the best of me. I can't handle this all on m own, I'm not ready for this! I slumped my head and it barely touched the top of her head. She let up on the pressure on my hands and her breathing stopped, "Her baby?" her voice grew soft, "Can we see her?"

Inoue didn't say differently, but I'm still cautious. What if it's to much stress for her?

"Can you handle seeing her?"

I shrugged, I could tell that my lack of emotion angered Matsumoto, but at the moment I didn't care. I felt so awful, if only I had been with her at the time I could have protected her. She's to fragile, she needs protection.

"I don't think so."

"Let's go. She needs you, she just lost her baby! And you are standing there, being a coward! Grow a pair." her eyes were glowing with frustration. I scoffed, I never knew I could make this woman so angry.

I put a hand on her waist, and let my head fall onto her shoulders. I didn't want to make her angry, I don't want her to walk away from my life again. I needed her, she was the only person who could make me feel free.

"Mastumoto."

She stiffened, "Captain? Are you okay?"

Her perfume was excellent, I lost myself in her scent for a second. I pressed my nose closer to her skin, she smelled like roses.

"Yes."

"Its not good to keep emotions bottled up."

I pulled away and took a good look at her, "Why are you so intent on my telling you my feelings? Why do you care so much?"

She bit her lip, I could see her emotions conflicting in her eyes. There was something she wanted to tell me, or maybe, she didn't want to. And that was the problem.

Then suddenly, our roles changed. I wanted her to tell me what she was feeling. I wanted to know what was so wrong with her. Is this what she was feeling right now? That wanting?

"I want to know because…I care about you. And I don't want to see you be crushed by your emotions."

Matsumoto can lie wonderfully; to other people, and they believe her. But she can't lie to me. Her eyes either darken or light up when she lies. They had darkened.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

_I can see right through you. _

"Then maybe we should go see her. I don't want to worry you."

Her face lit up and she grabbed my hand, "Okay! Let's go!"

I smiled a little. This is what is so wonderful about Matsumoto, she can be sad or angry one moment, and then happy and caring the next. She's the type of person who is filled with such amazing surprises.

Thankfully, she never let go of my hand during our visit with Ehime. She was my support, without her I think I would have ran away.

Ehime. She was such a pitiful sight. Pale and weak, she couldn't even sit up on her own. Matsumoto had to help her.

"Amaya-chan, how are you?"

Her husband scoffed.

"Her eyes are red and puffy, and she just lost her infant. How the fuck do you think she's doing?"

I glared over at the man and stepped in front of Matsumoto, "Must you yell? This is a hospital." my attention returned back to Ehime.

"Ehime? Can you hear me?"

"Ye-"

"What did I say about talking to him?" the man sat up and started walking toward me. He had malicious intent, no fooling around.

"A-Atsuo."

Matsumoto chuckled dryly, "Your name doesn't fit. You're definitely not a 'friendly man'."

I gave her a sharp look over my shoulder, "No disrespect, he is still Ehime's husband."

"I do not respect anyone who does not show you respect!"

My eyes widened, but she walked back to her seat and continued to glare at Atsuo. She is so loyal to me, I don't deserve her.

"Please. Atsuo, sit down. You too captain Hitsugaya."

Ehime's breathy voice sent a chill up my spine. She's really not doing well, I should have stayed away. She was in no condition t-

A bruise? On her shoulder. It's fresh.

I walked toward her, and let my hand hover over the bruise. Yes, it was undoubtedly fresh.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she looked up at me through messy bangs. She then looked down at my hand, something in her face changed and then she became frantic.

"T-That's nothing! Just from Goro-san, that's all."

"Its new." Almost as if she got it this morning…I gave Atsuo a sideways glance. Hadn't he threatened her when I talked to her? Maybe I didn't mistake the way he had looked disdainfully down at her when she spoke to me. I had never liked this man, he would always talk to her like she was some ignorant idiot.

"Who did it?" I tried to speak softly, I didn't want my anger to get out of control.

"It was from Goro-san, he had punched me and the-"

"Don't lie to me. I am your captain, you are to give me the utmost respect."

She lowered her gaze, "I am not lying."

_Liar._

Atsuo grabbed my wrist and yanked it away from Ehime's shoulder, "Why don't you get the fuck out?" he looked like a wild animal. His eyes were frantic and distant, he looked trapped.

"Are you scared? Worried that I'm finding out something?"

His grip on my wrist tightened, "Get the fuck out of here. Or I'll break your arm."

I sneered at him, how stupid.

"You're weak. A coward even. There's no way you could hurt me." I sounded full of myself, but it was true. He couldn't hurt me.

"You little-"

I grabbed his wrist with my hand and spun it around his back, "You're arm isn't supposed to bend like this. But it can go farther."

He writhed in pain, but I continued to bend his arm back, "I can break your arm. It'll be easy. Just like breaking a twig."

He looked at me over his shoulder, he had that same trapped animal look in his eyes. This time; it was fear.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

I snapped my attention to Ehime, she was clutching her hand to her chest and she was deathly pale, "Please, that's enough!"

I let go of the man and he backhanded me, "Don't you ever fucking lay a hand on me again!"

I glared at the man and rubbed my cheek, I was going to do something but thankfully a sharp intake of breath stopped me. I looked over at Ehime thinking it was her and that she was in pain but she was looking over at a red faced Matsumoto.

"Matsuomoto! What's wrong?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next her, she bit her lip and exploded with laughter.

"C-Captain! You were just…just bitch slapped!" she held her stomach and her laughter filled the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to bellow out fits of laughter. Uncontrollable laughter.

It was nice, hearing her laugh like this.

I cleared my throat and she immediately stopped laughing, "Yes?" she still had a playful smirk on her face.

"You are being obnoxious to Ehime."

Matsumoto gave me a confused look, "No I'm not! She's laughing too."

I looked back at Ehime, and indeed the girl was holding a small hand over her mouth. I smiled at her, she had the light back in her eyes.

"See?"

But I really didn't hear her, there was something about the way Ehime held herself when she laughed. She seemed tense. Not the carefree way she normally laughed. I looked over at Atsuo, his eyes were dark and hazy and filled with hate. And he was staring right at me.

"I think it's best we leave now, Matsumoto."

She furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"I don't think we are wanted here. And I don't want Ehime to suffer from our mistake."

"Huh?"

"I think it's best you leave." Atsuo interjected. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring daggers at me. I think he was trying to make me scared of him. It was in vain though.

"It was very good to see you Amaya-chan! I hope you get well very soon." Matsumoto gave Ehime a small kiss on the cheek and Ehime returned it with a brilliant smile. She then looked at me and nodded, smile still in place.

Matsumoto gave Atsuo a closed lip smile, "It was such a joy to meet you."

Atsuo didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice, "You're pretty. Too bad you've got such a big mouth, though I suppose that would be good in bed." he tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ears. She slapped his hand away, "Don't lay a finger on me again."

He grinned, "Feisty. I like that."

I grabbed Matsumoto's hand and pulled her next to me, "Don't talk to her like that. Your fiancée is in the room." I dragged Matsumoto out of the room and stormed down the hallway.

"That bastard!" I hissed once we were outside. Matsumoto nodded and slid her arm from my wrist, "You were hurting me captain."

Her arm was red from where I had been holding it. I walked up to her and rubbed her arm with my hand, "Sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

I stopped rubbing her arm and looked at her, "Huh? But why not?"

"Because a simple 'sorry' won't make the pain go away! Haven't you heard? A kiss will make it go away!"

I cocked my head to the side, "R-Really?"

"You never heard of that? Not even as a child?" she sounded confused. Was this something that every child knew?

"No."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

I shook my head, was it such a radical idea that I had never heard of this?

"Surely a simple kiss cannot take away the pain. It's impossible!"

Matsumoto grinned, "Yes it can! Once, when I was a child, I was playing with some kids that used to wander around the forest. One of them was an older female and I had admired her dearly, I thought of her like I would have my own mother. And one day, I fell and scraped my knee, and me being only a little kid at the time, started crying loudly. Then, she had heard me crying and rushed over to help me. She sat me up and gave me a small kiss on my knee. And then, the pain was gone."

I rolled my eyes, "Nonsense. There's no way a kiss could take away pain."

She laughed a little, "Maybe. But when she kissed my knee, all I could feel was love and comfort. And that made the pain go away, because I knew that she was there for me, that she would protect me."

I noticed, how serene she had gotten when she had brought up that memory. She had such a distant look in her eyes, like she had gone back to the time of the memory. Maybe she was trying to make the pain in her arm go away by remembering the memory.

I swallowed. I didn't like this distant- depressed Matsumoto. I wanted the happy and cheerful one. Because right now, it was like she was drowning in her own memories. I wanted to save her, because her mind might then slip to memories of Gin and her. And I didn't want her to go to him. I had to bring her back.

To me.

I grabbed her arm and she snapped out of her trance, "Captain?"

"All I have to do is kiss it right?"

She looked dumbfounded, "Y-Yes. But captain you don't have too." she tried to pull back her arm back I held onto it. It felt to me as if this was the only way I could have brought her back to the real world.

I held onto to her arm and lowered my lips to her skin. I pressed them down and I heard her left out a small moan. My cheeks grew warm and the thought of what I was doing entered my mind.

I was kissing Matsumoto.

I immediately pulled back and let go of her arm. I had crossed a line. We didn't have feelings for each other. So why did I do that?

"Matsumoto I-"

She looked up at me, but her eyes were unreadable. She placed a hand on the cheek that Atsuo had smacked and then looked at me, "It's bruising. We should have Unohana take a look at it."

Her voice was monotone, and so were eyes. Had I made a huge mistake in deciding to kiss her arm? Damn this woman! She's to confusing! But what confused me even more, was why I had decided to kiss her in the first place.

_**A/N: Ewwwwieee! I don't like this chapter, I mite redo it. Heh…**_


End file.
